


Binary Star.

by NagareBoshii



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Astrology, Comfort, Fiction, Legends, Loss, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagareBoshii/pseuds/NagareBoshii
Summary: "The marks of your fingertips are still like fresh on my shoulder,Those marks drown me to the depth of my loneliness,It reminds of what I lost, of the one who left me after tons of promises he never kept.."





	1. Shame On A Samurai.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is my very first fic, I haven't write any before this time..  
> English is not my mother language, so please forgive any mistakes you see.. I hope you like it.  
> Comments are motivating and welcomed.
> 
> Danna: Master.  
> Oyakata-sama: Takeda Shingen.
> 
> (Obviously, I only own the story).

I clearly remember that day, it was the coldest day I've ever encountered, although there were no signs of rain, but it was raining.. Or maybe it was just in my head, maybe it was only me who got the rain inside him..

it was a very heavy day, I wish I could remove it from my memory.

"..be careful, Yukimura.." Those were the last words I heard from him, from Sasuke, Sarutobi Sasuke, the shinobi who was in charge of protecting me as his master.. Actually, he was the loyal servant of my lord, our lord, the head of Takeda clan, Shingen, but Oyakata-sama put him in charge of teaching and protecting me, ever since I was a child. He was like my tutor, like my big brother, and my closest friend..

This time, I am going alone, to find him, and to find myself.

~

 

**Five years ago..**

 

"Good morning, Benmaru." Sasuke entered my room from the balcony door, he left it opened and walked towards the futon I'm sleeping on. How annoying, he would call me by my birth name because he knows that I hate to be called by it. He thinks that I will wake up if he does that? huh, not a single chance! I covered my face and pretended to not listening. "I know that you are already awake, Ben-ma-ruu~, you think you can fool me, huh? I'll show you!" I chuckled when he started tickling my feet "Stop it! you Baka!" I screamed then bursted into laughter, he knows my week points so very well, that baka shinobi! "I told you that you can't fool me," he said while wearing victory smile, "And I told you to not call me Benmaru!" I frowned but he just shrugged his shoulders, "Now get up, it's already late, you have to start your training so soon." I shook my head and threw my hands in the air in surrender, "Okay..". I can't resist him, and he knows that.

~

My name is Sanada Yukimura, or that's what I chose to be called by, I'm twelve years old, the second son of Sanada Masayuki. Lord Shingen has adopted me when I was only five, and I met with Sasuke when I was seven. It was really boring until Oyakata-sama brought that shinobi to our side.. to my side. Everyday then started to get fun, really fun and existing. 

~

"Good morning" I passed by the kitchen and greeted the chefs, and now I'm heading to the river to wash my face and take a quick shower.. Yes, I'm trying to make a long path, I don't want to start training now, I somehow don't feel well today.

When I arrived to the river side, I was washing my hair that's when I felt a presence of someone. I sighed, he didn't even try to hide himself, "Why you followed me here?" I said, not looking at his side. "Because I'm afraid that you'll escape", he replied as he jumped from the tree he was sitting on one of its branches,. He's lying, I can feel it. "Want me to help you with your back?", "No need. I can do it myse.." I couldn't finish what I was trying to say because he was already behind me reaching for my back to wash it. I sighed again, does he still considers me a little boy? I'm twelve now as you know. In any case, I let him wash it, it's not a big deal.

"Ne, Sasuke..", I was deep in my thoughts, "Will you stay always by my side?", he continued rubbing my back then said, "Why would I not? You are my master, I'll be always by your side, Danna.", I felt hotness in my whole face, and I don't know why, but I smiled.. glad he couldn't see my face. He is always there for me, I'm afraid..Just afraid that he wouldn't be someday..The mere idea makes me really sad and scared, but at the same time, I need to learn how to depend on myself to become a reliable general of the Takeda clan.

Later, we finished training and sparring, they were harder than any other day, and that's because I had -without noticing- a fever, and it seems that it started to get worse after showering in the cold water.

"So.. this is how it feels to have a fever.." I coughed, "never thought I could get sick easily.." Sasuke was changing the wet towels beside me, "You are still a human, Danna. It's natural to get sick from time to time." He said while putting a cold towel on my forehead. Silence then covered us for some time, I was staring at the ceiling while he was changing the towels constantly. "Ne..Sasuke.." I called him, "Hmmm?", "Have you ever been sick..?" I asked turning my gaze to look through my heavy eyelids directly into his eyes, "I am a human too, Danna." he replied to my dumb question, I nodded, "sometimes I just forget that fact..". my eyelids became heaver than ever, and I could see nothing no more, I then fell deeply asleep.

~

Deep, deep in my dreams, I felt a warm hand caresses my cheek, I heard a heart beats in sync with my heart, I sensed lungs inhale the same air I breathe .. it felt so warm.. I'm secure, I smiled..

~

I opened my eyes, and guessed by the calm over the place that it was midnight, the sliding door was partly opened so I could see the moon highly positioned in the clear sky, the air was rather cold, it's autumn after all, I told myself. I sit and looked around the dim room, Sasuke was not there. It was so quiet I could only hear the whispers of maple leaves. "Sasuke.." I called, "are you there?" I waited for an answer, "It's so cold, close the door.." the heaviness in my head was torturing me and my throat was dry. "It hurts," my voice quavered, and I felt the tears forming behind my eyes.. 

Not long after, a warm arm wrapped my shoulder and gently helped me to lie my body down, "Danna, you are no longer a kid, it's merely a fever, get a hold of yourself, you'll get through this and regain your strength by tomorrow." I held his hand tightly, "Shut up, you are so annoying.." Then closed my heavy eyes to get some sleep while holding that hand. "I'm still twelve.. you know" I mumble before drowning in deep slumber.

~

Deep, deep in my memory, I remember seeing him smiling.. my eyelids were heavy enough to blur my sight.. but I saw it.. it was a very soft and gentle one, and I smiled.

~

Days after, I recovered and decided it was the time to go and visit Lord Shingen. "Is he inside?" I asked the guards standing by the door of his chambers, "Yes, my lord, he is actually expecting you.", one of them replied to me. Ah.. Oyakata-sama is such a demon, or maybe a god..?, but I think it's just natural, I haven't seen him in days, and surely he will be waiting for my visit.

"Excuse me, I'm comi.." a hard punch landed on my right cheek with as loud as never heard scream following it, "Yukiiiiimuuuraaa!!", I jolted and fell on my butt while holding my face. Then I immediately got on my feet and paid his punch back, but not an inch he moved, "Is that all you've got?! I thought you said you'd be the general of my army!! How silly!", My blood started to boil as I landed as hard as never punch on my lord's right cheek, he stepped back a little and I thought that I got him, but it seems that I have a long path before I could make him lose his balance. He moved his huge hand towards me, I jolted and closed my eyes, but instead of landing on my face, that tiger-like hand landed gently on my hair, "Be a general I could be proud of, Yukimura." He said with his powerful voice. I nodded and looked into his eyes with my usual enthusiasm, "I surely would be! Oyakata-sama!!" 

Oyakata-sama is like a father to me, I lived with my true father for only five years and I barely remember him, so when I came here with lord Shingen, it was a new life to me, with a new father, I had to forget my hometown because even if I am a Sanada, I'm now under the Takeda's wing, with my lord who has high expectations on me, and I shall not disappoint him.

 

I then returned to my area, "Are you asleep?" I asked the shinobi on maple's tree branch, "Even if I was sleeping, you now waked me up, Danna", I giggled, "Spar me, Sasuke!" I said as I brought the sword resting on the balcony. "No nap for me?" He said with a sad tone, "No nap for you." I firmly replied, he sighed and got down the branch scratching his nape while walking lazily towards me. I have to admit, he was so pitiful, but that wouldn't change my mind. My blood was boiling and I had to do something about the hotness running through my veins, I needed to spar with him to let out the stress.

Anyhow, Sasuke will always defeat me, but I never give up and lose the hope, I know that someday, I'll beat him..

 

Kai tend to be so cold in winter, but I have the hottest blood ever running through my veins, I have no big problem facing the cold, this fact wasn't the same with our lazy shinobi. "Haven't I told you that I am merely a human just as you and the others?" He ended his words with a pathetic sneeze, "I wish I could draw, because your face is priceless as it's now" I laughed. "I need to get well soon, or else I wouldn't be able to protect you, Danna.." he said with a serious but tired face, "You don't need to, I know how to protect myself, I am now stronger than before, I can beat the enemies on my own!", "Yes, yes, that's for sure.." I frowned, it seemed that he doesn't believe me. I left him and went out for a walk.

The place was so quiet, even though it was in the afternoon, but it seemed that the cold was a very hard enemy for our men to face. However, winter isn't a season of war, almost all the lords are on truce in winters, so we could call it peace for now. While wandering around, I checked the horses in the stables, and the weapons' stores, I then walked between the naked trees, hearing nothing but the sound of winds. Looking here and there, I finally found a perfect spot to sit, under a tree near to the stables, letting it to the quietness to take me wherever, I lost myself deep in my thoughts, then dozed off without noticing myself..

~ 

It was dark, I couldn't see anything, but I heard sobs, the sound was far, but it kept rising, it was a man, although I couldn't recognise who.. He also was trying to say something between his sobs, but couldn't spell it properly. I could feel how sad, fragile and helpless he was.. And at the same time I felt like I lost something really precious, my chest felt so light like it lost the muscle of life it was embracing.. I suddenly felt like weeping, but tears won't come out..

~

I opened my eyes widely as I felt a very sharp and hard thing stabbed me in my left shoulder, so hot, and cold at the same time, I didn't know what had just happened, my vision wasn't clear, all I thought of was running to prevent any other attack. It was hard to get up though, "Ugh, is it poisoned..?", I thought as I lost my balance completely, but gladly, at the very same moment, I felt hands wrapping around my body to carry me, it was Sasuke, I recognised his scent, even if I couldn't see his face clearly in this rush.. Apparently, he just threw a smoke bomb as he came to distract the enemy. I heard nothing, so I assumed they were shinobis, just like him, they always do their missions in a complete silence..

And I'm here, knowing nothing about their intentions, I'm here suffering the pain, slowly losing my consciousness, wrapped in his arms.

He gently left me beside one of the stables, "Ouch" I mumble when he removed his arm from around my shoulder, "What is going on.. Sasuke..?" I remember him taking off his gloves and ripping the part of the cloth around my wound, the shuriken they used was still there, "endure it, Danna" he said and gave me his leather glove to hold it between my teeth, I looked into his eyes and nodded to him telling him that I'm ready. He immediately pulled the weapon out, I bit the glove so hard as I cried in pain, it was deep in my flush, it hurt so much, I couldn't endure that pain. I'm ashamed..

After pulling it off, Sasuke was busy with the bleeding wound, he approached me and whispered, "I'm very sorry, Danna.. I failed you.." I was in so much pain, I wasn't thinking right, and I couldn't tell him to stop when he started to suck the wound and spitting the blood out. He was trying to suck the poison out, and the stupid me couldn't stop him. I'm still deeply ashamed of myself..

Darkness covered me, and I could only feel his hands working on my wound, he was stitching the wound as I found out later, but at that moment, I couldn't feel the pain, only his cold hands.. Those hands I felt cupping my face after stitching the wound, although hardly, but I felt them, ungloved hands stained with my blood were on my cold cheeks, I remember him leaning his forehead against mine, his metal headband was cold, too, his breath was cold, fast and shallow. The whole situation made me wonder, why everything about that person is so cold and freezing, but, paradoxically, warm as nothing I've ever felt..?

His face.. I remember his face was tired, so tired and sad, like a person who lost everything he once had. He at the same time, was wearing a very angry expression, and firmly said, with no hesitation, "Danna, I'll follow them to know their intentions, I have to find out who are they, and I can't assure you that I'll return so soon, so please, take care of yourself until I come back, I'll send a message to lord Shingen to tell him.. Your wound will get better, I took out the poison, so you'll be fine.. My men and the guards will come soon, endure it until they arrive,  and be careful, Yukimura.." he then disappeared, like a shadow in the night. 

I wanted to hold him so badly, I felt the whole matter will end in tragedy.. I wanted to stop him from going, I so badly wanted to prevent him from leaving and hold him back, but I couldn't move my hands.. I couldn't reach for him.. It was cold, so cold.. "Sas..uke..." I couldn't even hear my own voice.. Nothing to see but darkness, I cried in desperate, until I lost myself in pain and passed out..

~

 

That young man, wasn't the shinobi I used to know, That face.. That intonation.. That insistence.. Nothing were like Sasuke I once used to know.. He was drowning deeply in anger and sorrow with each word he said to me before leaving..

~ 

I have never once questioned Sasuke's mysterious appearance in my life,

never once.

But when I think about it now..

From the very beginning..

Everything about him was strange..

In many, many ways.


	2. Growing up alone.

I opened my eyes when a streak of sunlight fell across my face, it took me a moment or two to remember what had happened before I passed out, "Ugh.." I groaned while holding my left shoulder. I remembered everything.. 

"Sasuke..", I called under my breath, but received no answer so I called again with a higher tone, still nothing, he didn't show up. The room was very quiet, unlike the outside, I heard the voices of our men there, they were so energetic and noisy. I turned my face and stared at the ceiling with my eyes filled with tears, "Why.." I wondered, "Why is it hurting so much..?".

That dream was haunting me, the dream about the man who was desperately crying, otherwise, I wouldn't be worried about him, he's a very strong man, I'm very sure, but something deep inside kept me thinking of the worst possibilities. Like; who are they? and why he followed them alone? what if he knows them? what if he is hiding something? What if and what if.. I just couldn't stop thinking. I trust him, but I couldn't dismiss those thoughts.

On the other hand, it seemed that someone had bandaged my wound and changed my clothes, but the wound was still hurting me, and I felt so weak I couldn't even help myself to get up so I stayed there lying down waiting for Sasuke to come back or whatever, I didn't feel like moving at all.

"Yukimura-sama, are you awake?", a feminine voice called softly from behind the door, "Yes, come in" a woman with a white apron opened the door while sitting on her knees, then entered carrying a wooden bucket, "I will change your bandages," she said, but I didn't reply, she helped me to sit so she could change them easily.

On the opposite side of the room, one of Sasuke's men kneeled behind the sliding door of the balcony and stated: "Sanada-sama, Lord Shingen is asking for your immediate presence." "Tell him I'll be there." "As you wish." he said and then disappeared.

"It's fine, you may leave now." I told her and stood hardly on my feet, "and tell them to bring my clothes", "As you wish, Yukimura-sama". 

"What might it be..?" I thought while washing my face and wiping the sweat off my arms with a wet towel.

~

"I am here, Oyakata-sama", I stood before the door guiding to the vast hall of military meetings, "it must be something related to our upcoming campaign.." I thought before opening it.

When I entered the hall, Oyakata-sama was sitting on a small chair with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, there were also the generals of Takeda's army sitting on the tatami around him. "Yukimura." he said without looking at my side, "Sit." the air was hot, and I remember the stiff expressions our generals wore on their faces. I took my place on the tatami and waited for Oyakata-sama to say whatever he gathered us to say.

"Listen, my loyal men," he started, "As you can all see, we are in the middle of winter, that means a temporary peace. Every clan had agreed on that before, but it seems that some of them are trying filthy ways to break that peace." he looked at me, and I felt my wound stinging. "We will not get disturbed by their actions, I have sent a man to seek after them, and our campaign to take Fukushima with the areas around it will move on spring as discussed before. Nothing has changed" he declared firmly and then said: "You can take your leave now" the generals stood and walked out the hall while talking about the matter, but I didn't move, there is still some things to discuss with my lord.

 

"Oyakata-sama." I paused before continuing, "who were they?"

I would have told you if I knew" he said confidently, "But, I've never seen Sasuke as angry as he was at that time, does he know them?" I asked.

"I assume he was angry because he couldn't protect you." 

"But he was sick! and it's not his fault that I got injured! Why should he go this far! And why did you allow him to go after them alone even though you said they won't disturb us!!" I guess my voice was a little bit loud that he shouted on me: "Yukimura!" I closed my eyes with fear and pain, it was hurting, I just wanted to know why! 

"Yukimura.." he then said, "Sasuke is a strong man, he is the strongest shinobi I've ever known, he will be fine, and will return soon, he had always went for long and hard missions. There are things he is the only one who should deal with." Then continued: "Now, after recovering you will get back to your trainings, we need you in our next battle." I nodded in surrender..I think even if Oyakata-sama had already known who were they, he wouldn't tell me.

I went back to my room and stayed there the whole day thinking about many different things, I can't even remember what were those thoughts about.

~

Days passed, but there was no sign of him. I kept on training as Oyakata-sama told me, because even if Sasuke wasn't there with me, even if he wasn't the one to spar with me, I had to get stronger, to face those who tried to kill me, and were the reason of Sasuke's disappearance, I needed to become a general who Oyakata-sama would be proud of, a general who'll Sasuke be proud of being by his side.

Until that moment I hadn't went out in order to look for him, I just waited and waited for him to come back, he was away for around a season.

The campaign moved as scheduled and fortunately, it wasn't a tough one, we took Fukushima and the areas around it easily, as for me, I did well in the battlefield that Oyakata-sama complemented me by giving me two spears, saying: "Yukimura, you've became stronger, and now I'm sure that you'll be able to hold these spears and win your battles with them." That really made me feel happy, it meant one step closer to be a reliable general, I also was really excited to spar with Sasuke using them.

Days became weeks, weeks became months, months then turned to years, but he never showed up, I went so many times with his men and mine out in our areas looking for him, to know at least if he still alive, but we found nothing, not a single trace. At that time his men told me a lot about the shinobi's lives, they are much different from ours, samurai. I knew some of those differences before when Sasuke was here, but a lot was still a mystery to me, on the other hand, there was something so similar to what we samurai believe in, the shinobi for example, would end his life whenever he felt something is threatening his master's secrets that he holds, it's true that they have dirty ways to deal with things, but a loyal shinobi would never betray his master.

"I wonder, if Sasuke had done that in order to protect me or Oyakata-sama.." I thought but then shook my head to let those negative thoughts out of it.

Sasuke's men were working as same as before, nothing much has changed for them, no one cared as much as I was.

~ 

Now I am seventeen years old, the major general of Takeda's army. The young boy has become a man now, a very strong and respectable young man, but since the day Sasuke left in, the fun and excitement haven't been parts of that young man days, no one to tease the hot-blooded boy by calling him Benmaru, no one to buy that little boy Dango when he feel down to cheer him up, no one to call him "Danna", and no one to follow him everywhere in order to protect him.

Growing up alone is so bitter, so painful, everyday is so hard on me. I though that it'll get better by the time passing, but it didn't, and I usually train and train until I fall asleep or I won't be able to stop my mind from thinking. In the times he wasn't here, I read all the books he used to tell me to read, I even learned drawing and studied poetry..  I just.. had to keep going, I had to be more reliable! Now I'm not the person he used to know, and I wonder.. what he looks like right now..?

I've never lost the hope of him still alive, so I'm going to look for him one more time, but this time, I will go furthest, and only by myself. Oyakata-sama didn't object when I told him, so I'm leaving today, not as a samurai, and not as the general of Takeda's army, but only as a **lone**   **traveller**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope that you liked it :$

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and a very special thanks to @abrosuna who encouraged me to write even though I told her that I have a very poor imagination..And to my lovely friend Lamia, for promising me to be the first reader of this fic.
> 
> I wrote this one because I really like this ship, and as you can see, you can't find many fics about them. I kindly ask you to bear with me as it's my first time to write a story, let alone CHAPTERED ONE Lol.
> 
> P.S: I will probably add an original character later, I know lots of you hate that, and I do too, but for this story, I couldn't find the character which will serve the role, so maybe I'll create it, but when I do, there will be no love between this character and the other characters, I promise lol, so I think it will be fine with you, right? xP


End file.
